1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wall protectors and more particularly to wall protectors that have a multiplicity of sheets which may be readily torn off one at a time when soiled.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects of the Invention
It is a recognized problem to have places where soil quickly occurs on a surface. Walls in back of kitchen sinks and basins are one well known place where soil quickly builds up on a wall. Both inside and outside, garbage cans are also a source of soil building up on an adjoining vertical surface or wall.
Protective removable sheets have been used to provide a fresh clean surface free of soil by peeling off the soiled outer surface. The Holt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,954 teaches a series of layers to provide a clean spray booth by having plurality of removable wall covering units. Each unit generally covers a rectangular portion and has a series of sheet, one over the other, which adhere to one another but may be peeled from one another. Thus any unit which becomes soiled can have the outer sheet removed leaving the next lower clean sheet exposed.
The Bishopp et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,464, teaches the use of a plastic or vinyl material covering the face off a road sign so that in the event vandals deface the sign, the covering may be peeled off and replaced by a fresh sheet leaving a clean sign.
The Stonehouse, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,671 teaches a flip-chart of a series of sheets which may be written on and removed and placed on a wall where they sheets are individually held in place by static cling. Stonehouse does not consider the issue of protecting a wall from soil but rather a display device as would be used in lectures.
None of the above Patents provides a Wall Protector with a multiplicity of sheets which can be readily placed on a wall where soil is prone to occur and where once soiled, the exposed sheet can be removed leaving a clean surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Wall Protector that can be mounted in virtually any location to provide a multiplicity of sheets that can be easily removed one at a time.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a Wall Protector where a soiled sheet can be easily removed and disposed of readily.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a Wall Protector that is attractive.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a Wall Protector that is economical.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.